pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Attractions
WARNING! '''This story may contain pairings that not all users will be happy with. Understand that the author, Kittyfire ships all major pairings, including Phinbella and Canderemy. This story will be continued by Kittyfire and Kittyfire only. '''WARNING! '''This story may not be suitable for those users who don't enjoy reading long, blocky story chapters. Chapter 1 Isabella heard her noisy, annoying alarm clock ring. Normally she wouldn’t believe in alarm clocks when it comes to sleeping in on a casual Saturday morning, but she wanted an early start on her day. Missing one minute with her beloved assumed soul mate, Phineas was not acceptable for her on this seemingly perfect day. She just knew today would be the day her feelings for Phineas would be revealed, or perhaps vice-versa. Moaning for having to get up so early to catch up with her friend, she lifted her legs out of her purple bed and stumbled over to her full body sized mirror to smooth out her bed-hair. She grabbed her pink brush from her vanity and brushed out her raven-black, silky hair. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for Phineas if everything went well. Her and her friends were now 14 and just finished their last year of middle school. About 4 years from her obvious obsession for the redhead teen of which he was completely oblivious to for quite some time now. Even though she grew annoyed with his obliviousness, she stuck to her obsession, believing that one-day it would all be worth it in the end. After brushing out her hair, she stripped of her lavender flannel pajamas and changed into her new style that she made when she turned 13. She still wore her signature pink bow and pink pinafore, but now she had a violet turtleneck T-shirt under it instead of a white one. Not really mixing it up, but at least she changed her wardrobe a little. Fastening her purple belt and slipping on her pink shoes, she was about ready to go see Phineas and Ferb when her text message ring tone went off. She picked up her phone and looked at the text. It was from Ginger, a former Fireside Girl. Every Fireside Girl must retire her sash by age 13 and pass it on to a new girl. This was hard for the troop, but with their fearless former leader’s uplifting words, they managed through it, happy to give their sashes to a new age of Fireside Girls. '''From: Ginger Subject: HEY Hey girl! :D Just wanted to see when u was going to Phin and Ferb’s. u positive this is the right day? Isabella smiled at the text from her dear friend and quickly punched in a text back. Isa: ''of course it will be today! ;) y so doubtful?'' Ginger: ''just making sure. U want me to come with? We could bring the other girls. I’m pretty sure Gretchen is already up. U kno her, going to bed early, getting up early XD'' Isa: ''lol, yeah. No, I think I’ll be fine. I’ll text u the deets l8er!'' Ginger: ''k, bye!'' Isabella closed her phone and pranced out of her room and down the stairs. Of course her mother wasn’t up yet, so she just left a note on the dining room table so she wouldn’t panic and call the police. She shut the door gingerly behind her, making sure not to wake up her mother, or to a lesser extent, her Chihuahua, Pinky. She merrily skipped over across the street to her favorite neighbor’s driveway and made her way to the fence that separated the driveway from the backyard. She looked over the fence to see, as usual, her love, Phineas and his stepbrother with green hair, Ferb planning their daily activity project. Although the brothers have gotten older, they still love Summer Vacation, the perfect time to plan their world-famous projects, or at least Tri-State Area-famous. Isabella straightened out her hair and dress before opening the fence door that never really seems to be locked. "Hi, guys, Watcha doin’?" Her famous catchphrase. Phineas looked up from the blueprints he was glancing at. "Oh, hey, Isabella. Don’t know yet. But hey, are you going to the school’s senior’s dance tonight. It’s weird, they have a dance during Summer Vacation for the senior middle school kids when they’re going to high school at the end of summer." "That’s why you should find your career talent soon, or else you’ll be stuck in the conundrum of the public educational system," Ferb pointed out. Still as silent as ever, but with a couple extra informational things to say. "Of course, who isn’t?" Isabella said in a flirty tone. "True, true…," Phineas mumbled and went back to glancing at the blueprints again. Isabella’s attitude dropped. ''"So close! Yet such an epic failure," ''she thought to herself. Even Ferb rolled his eyes at Phineas, hinting that he was fully aware of the obsession but said nothing about it to Phineas, hoping he would eventually catch on. It seems like practically everyone in Danville was aware of all this except for Phineas, the one guy that is being obsessed over. Well, almost the only guy being obsessed over, besides Candace’s obsession for her fiancé, Jeremy, of course. Isabella sighed. A part of her was actually thinking, "''Maybe today isn’t the right day after all." ''But then again, there was always another, bigger part of her saying otherwise. "''Don’t lose hope! It’s early in the day. He will definitely catch on later." ''She sat down beside Ferb, peeking over his shoulder at his laptop. They, too, were blueprints for other plans. "I don’t see why you guys are even thinking of doing plans today since the dance is tonight," Isabella stated. "Well, we could always do something small that can be done before noon perhaps," Phineas explained. "I guess so," Isabella muttered, continuing to watch Ferb’s laptop. Ferb didn’t really mind this. It was just blueprints. Although her breathing down his neck became a little annoying, but he just shrugged it off and continued searching for more plans. To tell you the truth, he kind of enjoyed this level of closeness to Isabella. There was just something about her he liked very much. Her deep blue eyes? Her soft, midnight-black hair? Or perhaps her bubbly, elegant personality and courage? All of these were great reasons Ferb Fletcher was oddly attracted to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages